


In My Time of Dying

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crowley becomes human, Crowley falling in love, Death, Demons, F/M, Humans, Love, Sad, demons betraying Crowley, dying, humn blood injections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Crowley thinking back on the events that led to his ultimate demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> The OC Emma belongs to my dear friend Brittany (who loves Crowley)

His reign was over. The time was done. Crowley had been careless and the demons had had enough. There was once a time where he had seemed like their savior. From rising up after Lucifer to rule over them, to when he worked tirelessly to thwart the Winchesters's efforts to close the Gates of Hell. He had been there for them, and they had just had enough in the past few years.

He supposed it could have started with his absence and Abaddon's reign. To his defense, he had been captured. Taken against his will. Was a addiction to human blood truly that bad, considering demons made up rapists, murderers, and Republicans? Yes, the budding relationship with Dean Winchester probably wasn't the best, but how could he say no to a Knight of Hell? Did they not realize he had been doing it all for them?

Crowley knew that what broke the camel's back, was when he had tried to get a wife. After Dean had turned his back and become human again, and his mother in the wind, the king had been rather lonely. Didn't it make sense for him to find a queen? Especially in his days, a leader wasn't truly one unless he had a woman by his side. Something about medieval times truly spoke to him.

Emma Faust. The demons had brought her to his feet, knowing Crowley was looking for something similar to her. A child practically - eighteen - about to fall off a ledge. Well, rather, about to push herself off that bridge. Some suicide attempt due to home problems, he never really paid attention.

Though the girl was scared and timid, Crowley had grown fond of her. Of her curly blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. Of the way she curled into him while he watched his documentaries. How she showed interest in his work. At first he thought she was a bit slow or maybe trying to bide herself time, but there was a certain curiosity that she held within her soul and perhaps it was the human blood, but he had really begun to admire it.

Emma was set to be his wife. Crowley had announced it to the whole kingdom, and perhaps, he shouldn't have included that he expected every demon to bow down to her. They probably had assumed she would just be a sex slave. Lower than all of them. A blood whore. But, the king had made it clear. She was his equal and their superior.

It was how he ended up on the ground, laying in his own blood. The demons had gotten him. Overpowered him. Some of Rowena's witch books were still lying around. They casted a few spells, made him powerless. And then they began the process of humanizing him, until there was nothing left inside except a human.

And then they stabbed him. Over and over again. And they made his bride watch. Only days after they had enjoyed marital bliss. She cried. Emma was always such a sensitive thing. The demons had tied her hands behind her back and held her in place, as they stabbed the once king. He had forgotten how badly regular knives could hurt.

" _C-Crowley…"_

Crowley was losing blood, a lot of it. The world was fuzzy and he wasn't sure how much time he had left. There had to have been over 60 stab wounds. Demons were relentless. Funny, he used to be one of them. The process of becoming human was an emotional one. You faced all your horrible deeds you once committed and you actually felt sorry for it. What he felt most sorry for, was ever bringing Emma into this world.

Feeling Emma's tiny hand holding onto his, and hearing her weep, his head rolled to the side to faintly hear the gentle clicking of steps. The light tap of a cane against the floor, as his bride held onto him tighter. There was no protecting him now. Crowley knew what was coming for him, but in his human state, he squeezed back and thought of how he loved her and how they'd never see one another again.

Stopping just before the dying man, Death craned his head to the left and observed, "Isn't this interesting?"

_Fin_


End file.
